


Perfect Blackmail Material

by ronans



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Facebook, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, msn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes going through years and years worth of Facebook conversations is entirely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Blackmail Material

**Author's Note:**

> I responded to my own AU suggestion whoops - [here](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com/post/112067356194/au-where-ian-and-mickey-started-dating-in-high)  
> Thank you FLazy2 because your Tumblr replies were amazing

‘Mickey, get in here!’

Mickey throws his head back and lets out a low moan. ‘I just got in the fuckin’ door, what do you want?’

He makes his way down the hall towards the living room where Ian’s sat cross legged on the sofa with his laptop. Mickey quirks an eyebrow and pulls off his coat, throwing it over the armchair next to the couch.

‘You won’t believe what I found.’

‘Can you skip to the part where you just tell me what the thing is?’

Ian rolls his eyes but his smile’s still present. ‘So I was on Facebook.’

‘Okay, and why the fuck do I care?’ Mickey sighs, making his way over to the sofa but not taking a seat just yet.

‘Oh, you do care. I know you do. You know how I know?’ Ian smirks up at him. ‘You _luv_ me.’

Mickey frowns and tilts his head, watching as Ian practically doubles over laughing. ‘Jesus Christ, what?’

‘Our old conversations are still on here,’ Ian says.

‘Oh fuck,’ Mickey titters. ‘Okay, yeah, lay it on me.’

Ian puts his fist in his mouth to try and bottle his laughter and then removes it so he can read out a message in the most dreamy voice possible, making sure he pronounces everything so Mickey can tell where text speak had been used.

‘Mick, _u_ looked soooo hot _two_ day in _ur_ tank top.’ He coughs out another laugh and shakes his head. ‘Oh my fucking _god_.’

Mickey starts to chuckle and finally peers over Ian’s shoulder to look at his laptop screen. ‘Holy fuck, is that… is that _just_ a paragraph of heart eye emojis? Fucking hell you were thirsty.’

Ian lightly pushes at Mickey’s forehead and snickers, scrolling further back through the messages.

‘I like your new name…’ Ian reads out, confused and frowning while Mickey’s face drains of colour. ‘Huh? What does that- _Oh_.’ Ian slowly turns his head so he can look at Mickey.

‘Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_.’

‘Mickey “Gangsta” Milkovich? Oh yeah, I remember now,’ Ian singsongs. Mickey squeezes his eyes closed in mortification and doesn’t even have any time to recover before Ian’s moving on again, but he’s pretty sure that little piece of information hasn’t been let go. ‘Look, here I tried to sign out and _you_ said…’ Ian stares open mouthed at the screen and points at Mickey’s message.

 **Mickey:** _miss u already_

‘No fuckin’ way,’ Mickey groans, hiding his face behind his hands.

‘Unbelievable,’ Ian says gleefully, a huge grin on his face. He reaches back to pat Mickey comfortingly on the head but keeps scrolling through the chat with his other hand. ‘There, there. Don’t worry about it, the rest is like a thousand messages of me asking what you’re up to and you replying with “nuttin”, which sounds super wrong, by the way.’

Mickey lowers his head to the couch cushion and grumbles, ‘We were such dorks.’

‘I don’t actually know how we kept up a relationship… We literally just told each other _luv u_  and _I'm urs_ every five seconds and there was no substance to our conversations…’ Ian mutters, squinting at the screen.

Mickey stands up fully and then drops a kiss to Ian’s head. ‘Don’t worry about it. We talk about more now, right?’

Ian rolls his eyes and minimises the tab, putting his laptop on the coffee table and getting up to follow Mickey into the kitchen. ‘Yeah, like what fillings you’re gonna have in your sandwich.’

‘Is that supposed to be weirdly sexy, or are you tryna be cute offerin’ to make my sandwich for me?’

Ian smiles and walks over to press a kiss to Mickey’s lips. When he pulls back he shrugs and reaches around his boyfriend to open the fridge. ‘Both, I guess.’

Mickey twitches one corner of his mouth into a half smile and kisses Ian again. Needless to say they don’t get very far with Mickey’s sandwich making.

*

‘Mickey!’ Ian yells excitedly, slapping his boyfriend’s arm to wake him up. Mickey groans and cracks open his eyes, squinting at the bright light of a computer screen that’s been suddenly shoved in his face.

‘What fuckin’ time is it?’ he croaks, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

‘3AM, but that’s not the point, _look_.’

Mickey stares up at Ian in disbelief. ‘You stayed up this whole fucking time looking through more of our embarrassing as fuck high school age Facebook chat?’

Ian shakes his head and closes his eyes like he’s preparing to share with Mickey the most perfect thing in the universe. ‘I’ve moved over to our MSN conversations which date back even further and… I cannot believe I forgot, but do you remember your obsession with Kelly Clarkson?’

Mickey wants to scream. ‘What the fuck.’

Ian nods, a full blown grin spreading across his lips, drawing the laptop back towards him. ‘Look, you said _“u listened to Kelly Clarkson_ ” and then you told me that “ _her music fuckin gets me_ ”.’

‘ _What the fuck_.’

‘Uh huh. Remember when we broke up for one day and next to your name it kept popping up with the music you were listening to, and it was _Since U Been Gone_ on repeat? Because I sure remember it now.’

‘Do you wanna get punched?’ Mickey growls, trying to cover up his embarrassment. Teenage thugs _don’t fucking listen to Kelly Clarkson_.

‘I was, like, crying, begging you to take me back. Fucking hilarious,’ Ian says, smirking at his screen.

Mickey stares at him incredulously. ‘ _Hilarious_?’

Ian looks over at Mickey and nods. ‘Yeah, it’s hilarious because we literally broke up because I wouldn’t share my Snickers bar with you.’

Again, Mickey finds himself covering his face with his hands. He rolls over so his back’s to Ian because it’s too fucking early in the morning for this shit.

‘Then when we were back together, you sent me that fucking dancing pig thing for a straight half an hour. You were such a fucking troll, Mick.’

‘Ian. Fuck off and go to sleep,’ Mickey grumbles into his pillow.

‘This is gold. Perfect blackmail material.’

‘ _Ian_ -‘

‘No! Even better!’ Ian says animatedly, but Mickey’s relieved he’s at least closed the laptop and leaned over to put it on the floor by the bed. ‘If we ever get into a really bad fight about something,’ Ian continues as he shuffles down the bed and plasters himself against Mickey’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. ‘I can break out the dancing pigs and the Kelly Clarkson and we’ll be laughing so much at how dumb we were that we won’t hate each other anymore.’

‘Solid plan,’ Mickey mumbles, mouth still half covered by his pillow.

Ian presses a kiss to Mickey’s bare shoulder and buries his head in the crook of Mickey’s neck. ‘Night, Mick.’

‘G’night,’ he replies, hugging his pillow more tightly and moving a little so he’s pressed even closer to Ian.

‘Love you.’

‘Love you too, asshole, now go the fuck to sleep.’


End file.
